Developments in electronic image recording for transmission electron microscopy are motivated by scientific, convenience, and economic factors. Existing detectors (e.g. CCDs) have limitations including insufficient dynamic range, a high inherent noise floor, and difficulties in pushing the image resolution beyond 1000 by 1000 pixels, which constrain their application. We have devised an innovative concept, the wedge-on-wedge (WoW) detector, which has the potential to greatly reduce these limitations and thereby facilitate progress in the life sciences. This detector is superior in having a very a large dynamic range, an extremely low noise floor, and the potential for resolutions exceeding 4000 by 4000 pixels. The WoW detector also has potential in many other imaging and electron spectroscopy applications. In Phase I we will investigate the requirements for obtaining 1000 x 1000 resolution in a single WoW anode, consider the electronics issues in locating hits between anodes in a multi-anode array, and carry out investigatory research in developing low cost, high speed electronics to support the detector. Success in Phase I would lead to construction in Phase II of a working 4 x 4 prototype array capable of handling over 6 x 10(7) counts per second. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The principal application would be as a high resolution, high speed TEM imaging detector. Other applications could be found wherever microchannel plates are used to form electron images, including various electron spectrometers, x-ray detectors, etc.